Commonalities
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: They were one of the most unlikely pairs anyone would find, but they found out that things like that don't matter when the world has come crashing down around you. Daryl/Amy
1. Chapter 1

Amy opened up the door of the RV, leaning out to yell at her sister. "Hey, Andrea! How much longer do you think they'll be gone?" She screamed as a walker grabbed her by the arm, stumbling down the trio of stairs that led into the RV as she tried to jerk her arm free.

"AMY!" Andrea managed to yell before all hell broke loose in their camp on top of the mountain just outside the city of Atlanta, Georgia. In all the chaos of fighting off the large group of walkers attacking them, she lost sight of her little sister.

Amy managed to pull her arm free from the walker's grasp. She leaned over and grabbed a rock, yelling in anger as she began smashing it against the walker's skull. As soon as it fell, she took off running into the woods as fast as her legs would carry her.

Andrea started screaming Amy's name over and over as their group began to pile up the bodies and see how many of them had managed to survive the attack. "Amy, please! Answer me!"

"Where was she when ya saw her last?" Daryl's voice had a flat, even, tone as he stood a few feet away from Andrea. He scratched the back of his head as he waited for her answer.

Andrea stared at him. "She had just came out of the RV. A walker grabbed her." Andrea started to sob. "I tried to get to her, but there were too many!"

Daryl nodded, unphased by Andrea's emotions. "I'll pick up her trail and bring her back."

"I'm coming with you," Andrea stated.

"Hell no," Daryl retorted. "I move faster alone. You stay here and help the others."

Andrea opened her mouth to snap at him just as Carol and Lori came over and started leading her away. She allowed them to pull her away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She glanced back over her shoulder at Daryl. "Please find her…"

Amy kept running as fast as she could through the trees. Tears blurred her vision as she stumbled along, tripping over rocks and tree limbs. She let out a scream as she slipped at the top of a small ravine and fell down into it.

Daryl followed the trail Amy had left with ease. He kept his crossbow held loose in his arms so that he could use it at a moment's notice if needed as he kept a steady pace. He frowned, hearing a faint scream in the distance, and picked up his speed.

Amy groaned as she landed at the bottom of the ravine, seeing stars as her head landed on a rock. Her vision blurred further as she stared up toward the top where she had been just a little while before. "Help me," she mumbled, her eyes slowly closing.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl continued to walk beside the obvious trail that Amy had left as she ran from their camp, away from the horde of walkers that had been attacking them. He frowned when he came to the top of a cliff that led down into a ravine. He could tell from the way the dirt was disturbed that she hadn't seen the cliff until it was too late to stop herself from going over the edge. He sighed and stepped carefully to the edge so that he could see down into the bottom of the ravine.

Amy lay on her back at the bottom of the ravine. She could feel rocks digging into her body, but she was too sore to move. Pain, worse than anything she had ever felt before, flared in her right ankle and right leg. Her lungs felt as if someone had them in a pair of vice grips, and her head felt as if it was exploding from the inside out. Her eyesight was blurry as she stared up at the top of the cliff that she had fell down.

Daryl cursed under his breath when he located Amy. He put the strap of his crossbow over his head for extra security to keep it from falling out of his grasp as he turned around and lowered himself over the edge of the cliff. He slowly climbed down, turning around to face Amy as he made it to the bottom. "Can ya hear me?" he questioned.

Amy's eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice. She hadn't been aware that she had closed them. "Daryl!" she exclaimed, her voice harsh sounding to her own ears. She started trying to move, to push herself up so that she could get to him.

Daryl knelt down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from trying to get up. "Don't move," he instructed. "Tell me what hurts."

Amy tried to relax as she licked her dry lips. "My head…" she began to answer. "My right arm and ankle…"

Daryl nodded and started checking her over, noting where she gasped or made some other indication of pain. "Stay still. I need at go find a coupla things."

Amy's eyes widened. "Please don't leave me!" she begged him.

Daryl shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her chest and stomach, tucking it around her shoulders. "I'm not goin' far, and I won't be gone long," he told her. "I need a few things to help me get ya outta here."

Amy took as deep of a breath as she could and nodded. She closed her eyes as she waited for him to come back, trying not to give in to the tears that threatened to come. She knew he wouldn't like that. Surprisingly, his jacket and scent gave her comfort. She knew that Daryl didn't want to be here, especially with her, and she didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

Daryl moved quickly, finding several pieces of wood that would work well enough until he could get Amy back up to their camp. He came back to her and dropped the wood next to her, taking off his shirt and using his knife to cut it into strips. He stayed silent as he worked on putting the make-shift splints around her right ankle and arm. He straightened back up and took his jacket off of her, slipping it and his crossbow back on. He reached down to help her up.

Amy held on tight to Daryl with her good arm as he helped her stand up. She clenched her teeth together, determined to show him that she could be strong, too. She found herself wanting to make him proud of her, despite the predicament she had gotten herself into.

Daryl led Amy back over to the cliff, keeping her steady with one arm around her waist. "You first," he said and motioned for her to start climbing. At her dubious look, he added, "Take your time. I'll be right behind you so you don't fall."

Amy took a deep breath and nodded. Her ankle and arm felt a lot better since he had put the make-shift splints around them. She bit down on the inside of her lower lip as she reached up and started to climb.

Daryl smiled to himself as he climbed up behind Amy. He had been bracing himself for hysterics or, worse, tears, and he was extremely thankful that she hadn't done either one. She was apparently a lot stronger and more brave than anyone gave her credit for. As she reached the top of the cliff, he put a hand on her ass and gave her a helpful push to get up over the top. He climbed up after her and checked the make-shift splints, re-adjusting them a little before scooping her into his arms and heading back toward their camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy kept her arms wrapped around Daryl's neck with her head resting on his shoulder as he carried her into camp. She winced as her sister's squeal cut through the air. Her sister's overbearing need to mother her was one thing she was not looking forward to having to deal with.

"You found her! Oh, my god! Thank you, Daryl!" Andrea rushed over to the two of them. "Is she okay?" She started running her hands over Amy's body, inspecting the make-shift splint Daryl had put on her leg and searching for any other injuries or signs that she would be turning.

Amy groaned. "I'd be a lot better if you'd stop screaming, Andrea." She tightened her hold on Daryl's neck, not paying attention when he stiffened up. "And please keep your hands to yourself. Daryl already took care of my injuries. I just fell down a cliff."

Daryl walked around Andrea and carried Amy over to one of the camp chairs that was still out, setting her carefully on the seat. "Stay put," he instructed gruffly. "We're gettin' ready ta leave camp and head for the CDC. I'll come back ta carry you ta the RV when Dale's ready ta leave." Before either sister could say another word, he disappeared to see what he could do to help everyone get ready to move out. Part of him worried about leaving the last place his brother would know to look for him, but another part of him knew that he was better off to stay with the group and would more than likely see his brother in Atlanta at the CDC. Merle had known that would eventually be where the group decided to go.

Amy nodded, trying to avoid looking at her big sister as Daryl left the two of them alone. "Just go do what you need to do to get ready to go, Andrea. I swear I'm fine." She winced slightly, leaning over to try to rub her ankle through the make-shift splint.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "You and I are going to talk later," she promised. "I can't believe you managed to fall down a cliff." Before Amy could reply, she turned and walked over to the other side of camp to help Carol and Lori finish packing up the food and other things that were used by the entire group.

Amy sighed and watched the others moving around, feeling completely useless. "Leave it to me," she muttered to herself, knowing she only had herself to blame for her current situation. She shouldn't have run off when the walker grabbed her, but she had been acting on instinct alone. She had been scared out of her mind. She noticed Carl and Sophia coming over and barely managed to smile at them in greeting. "Hey, guys," she greeted them. "Are you both okay? You're not too scared, are you?"

Both of the kids shook their heads. "What about you?" Carl asked. He motioned toward Amy's leg. "That looks like it hurts."

"Did you really fall down a cliff?" Sophia asked with wide eyes.

Amy winced and nodded. "It does,and yes, I did," she admitted. "I'll be okay, though." She made a face. "I'm just glad that Daryl found me when he did." She glanced over to the area where Daryl was helping load up supplies. "I'd probably still be down in that ravine at the bottom if he hadn't come after me."

"Me, too," Sophia said softly, agreeing with her. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You're the only one around here who still even tries to have fun with us." She held her teddy bear out toward Amy. "Will you watch Rex for me while we finish loading the cars?"

Amy nodded, smiling. She knew the little girl was asking her to keep an eye on her teddy bear more as a way to give her something to hug and hold on to than anything else, and she really appreciated it. The bear would definitely comfort her while she waited for everyone else to finish up and be ready to head out. "I'll take really good care of him," she promised. She nodded at Carol when she spotted her and Lori looking in their direction. "You two better get back to your moms now. We'll be leaving soon." She smiled again as she watched the two of them run off toward their moms.

"That was sweet," Daryl stated. "I ain't never seen her let go of that bear before." He came walking up behind Amy with his hands in his pockets. "You ready ta go? Dale's got a place fixed up for you in the RV."

"Can't I ride in your truck with you?" Amy requested. She really didn't want to have to spend the ride to the CDC with her overprotective sister who would do nothing but badger her the entire trip. She gave Daryl her most pleading look, the one that had always gotten her anything and everything she had ever wanted.

Daryl made a face. "Don't look at me like that. You can stretch out in the RV, and it'll be good for you ta get that ankle up high for a while. Daryl's got some pillows or something for you ta rest it on." He moved closer to the chair and leaned over, sliding one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees. "Let's go." He picked her up and carried her to the RV without another word.


End file.
